


Short

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, barton reader, height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: They make fun of your height





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> Show feedback. Leave a comment. Give me a follow. Buy me a KO-FI

Steve x reader x Natasha

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. His voice caused you to jump and almost fall off the counter you were kneeling on.

“Damn it, Steve.” You cursed, holding tightly onto the shelf in front of you. “You almost made me fall.” You sighed continuing your search through the cupboards.

“Again, what are you doing?” Steve repeated as he moved towards you. His hands came to rest on your hips, and he pulled you off the counter.

“I’m trying to reach my coffee cup, but someone, put it at the back of the high shelf.” You said narrowing your eyes at the blonde.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Steve asked raising his hands in surrender. “How do you know it wasn’t Nat?”

“Nat knows not to mess with my coffee addiction.” You said watching as Steve lifted one arm and easily reached your cup. “Remember what happened last time?”

“You drank straight from the pot and freaked Tony out so much he quit caffeine for a couple weeks.” Steve sighed handing you your cup. “You know that’s not something to be proud of, right?” He asked after you smirked.

“You want to blame someone for that, blame the asshole who made me this tall and an insomniac.” You said placing the cup on the counter. Turning around you began to make your coffee as Steve wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I thought Bruce gave you something for that.” Steve worried, placing his head in the crook of your neck.

“He did, but I guess us Barton’s are too tough for medications.” You shrugged.

“Whatever you say, shortcake.” Steve said with a smirk. A grunt left his lips as your elbow connected with his ribs.

“Don’t call me short.” You muttered, turning your head to glare slightly at the blonde.

“What are you going to do about it, shortcake?” He mocked, pulling you in tightly into his chest.

“Might kick you in the shin, possibly get Parker to stick your shield to ceiling or I could just tell Nat you’re being mean to me.” You said with a smirk.

“How are you going to tell Nat, when I won’t let you go?” Steve asked before flinging you over his shoulder.

“Steve, no!” You shrieked as he started to walk around your apartment. “Put me down, you big lug!”

“Doll, I can actually hear you clearly. Usually I can’t because you’re so close to the ground.” Steve laughed, giving your thigh a tap.

“Fuck you, Steve.” You said attempting to squirm away, only for Steve to pretend to drop you. “Steve, you ass! Don’t you dare!” You shrieked, your hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders.

“You two look like you’re having fun.” Natasha commented over Steve’s laughter. She stood in the doorframe, a gentle smile on her face as she observed you two.

“Tasha, save me!” You whined reaching a hand out for the red head.

“But you look so comfy, vozlyublennaya.” She replied with a smirk. “Steve, want to tell me why your hanging our darling over your shoulder?”

“It’s because he’s a bully.” You cried out making Steve pretend to drop you again. “Rogers, I swear to Thor.”

“No reason, Nat.” Steve said innocently. “She just looks so cute like this.”

“He’s mocking my height.” You complained. Natasha walked over to the two of you and lifted your head with her finger.

“She does like quite cute.” She said, ignoring your words, and placed a kiss on your lips. Her lips felt soft against yours and you almost whined as she pulled away.

“Whoa, headrush.” You said once she’d pulled away.

“That’s a compliment.” Natasha said with a grin.

“No, that’s the blood going to my head. Come on, Stevie, please let me down.” You begged, much to Steve’s amusement.

“Alright, shortcake.” Steve agreed, gently dropping you onto your feet. You held onto his forearms tightly as your vision blurred.

“Curse you, Rogers.” You stated as he held you up.

“Love you too, Y/N.” Steve said placing a kiss onto your lips. Quickly you pulled away and wagged a finger in his face.

“Nope. No kisses for you. You mocked my height, so no kisses for you.” You expressed moving into Natasha’s arms. “Only Nat gets them.”

“But, doll.” Steve whined as Natasha wrapped her arms around you.

“But nothing.” You said with a smirk. “If you want anymore kisses for the rest of the day, you better bring coffee to the bedroom.” You added, Natasha already walking you two towards the bedroom.

“OK, doll.”

“Make that two, Rogers. You know how I like it.” Natasha called, pulling you into the room and onto the bed.

“Short and sarcastic?” He called. Natasha burst into laughter as you glared at the doorframe.

“That’s it, Rogers. I’m calling Parker!” You yelled, your two lovers only laughing at the threat.

“You know, I would love to make a romantic dinner if you’d stop putting the spices on the top shelf.” You complained as Steve handed you the spices.

“Well, you’re the only one in this apartment under 5 feet. The rest of us are tall, shortcake.”

“I swear to God, Rogers.” You threatened the blonde only for him to smirk and kiss your cheek before running away.

“You’re not doing it right.” Natasha complained as Steve painted her cheek.

“How am I not doing this right? It’s three colors.” He asked, exasperated.

“You’re doing it in the wrong order.”

“Nat, I am looking directly at a reference picture, you can see it. Tell me, how am I doing this wrong?”

‘Don’t listen to her, Stevie.” You said coming into the room. “She’s just mad we have to do this.”

“Why couldn’t we say no, again?” Natasha whined as you came up behind her.

“Because it’s good for PR. Makes the people see we’re people too.” You reiterated.

“But this is so out in the open.” She complained. “This would be the perfect time for someone to attack.”

“And that’s why this wasn’t broadcasted.” Steve told her. “We’re meant to be a surprise. All done.” He added moving the paintbrush away from her face.

“Now we match.” You said kissing her paint free temple. The three of you had both your cheeks painted, your left cheeks all matched with the polyamory flag, Nat’s and your right cheek had the bisexual flag and Steve’s remaining cheek had the standard rainbow flag.

“I love you two.” Natasha said with a smile.

“I love you two too.” You said, kissing Natasha first and then Steve.

“I love you both as well.” Steve told you both. He pulled Natasha in for a kiss and then silently held you both in his arms.

“You three better not be fucking in there.” Tony’s said before coming into your room. He had fully decked himself out for this event. His face painted with the pansexuality flag and he was fully decked out in the flag’s colors.

“Charming, Stark. Real charming.” Natasha said shaking her head. “Are they ready for us?” she asked pulling out of the hug.

“Yep. They want us to lead the different sections of the parade.” Tony explained before walking back out of the room. The three of you began to follow after him, only for you to stop.

“I just realized something.” You stated, as you stopped.

“What?” Steve asked, turning back to look at you.

“I’m going to get crushed during this, I’m too vertically challenged.” You said causing Natasha to smirk.

“You mean short, yes, we know, shortcake.” Steve smirked, Natasha laughed as you sent an elbow to his ribs.

“Vertically challenged.” You reiterated. “But, essentially, yes.” You added with a sigh

“Well, that won’t be a problem for too long, vozlyublennaya.” Natasha told you.

“Why?” You asked as she moved towards you.

“I’ll carry you.” She said picking you up and handling you onto her shoulders, a small shriek left your mouth at the sudden movement.

“Jesus, a little warning next time, Romanoff.” You complained holding onto her.

“Sorry, shortcake.” Natasha apologized.

“Are you two ready now?” Steve asked with a fond smile.

“Always.” You replied, kissing Natasha on the forehead. “Let’s do this, babochka’s.”

“Life is all about having fun.” Tony said, drinking his fancy alcohol.

“No, it’s about family and doing things for others.” Clint argued, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“You two are both wrong.” Steve interrupted. “It’s about the little things and moments.”

“I love the little things.” Natasha said with a smirk and sat herself down on your lap. “Really do love them.”

“You and I both, Tash.” Steve said giving you both a kiss.

“Are you mocking my height again?” You asked narrowing your eyes at the two.

“Yes.” They both responded causing the other two men to laugh.

“I hate you all.”

“You love us.”

“Unfortunately.”

“I mean, it’s not like you’re going to do much anyway. You’re so short, how would you be able to help us with anything?”

“Oh no.” Clint sighed. “You just fucked up, buddy.” He added, pulling you into his side as your two lovers stormed forward.

“Listen here, you shit for brains agent.” Natasha snarled grabbing the man by the collar. “I do not care who you are, or how important you think you are, who gave you the right to talk about her like that?” She questioned as she smashed his body into the wall.

“Look at her, if she actually came on this mission, we’d all be captured or killed within a minute.” The idiot agent continued to talk, completely missing the murderous looks Steve and Nat were giving him.

“I’m sorry, did her question, sound like an invitation for you open your idiotic mouth?” Steve bellowed making the agent shut his mouth. “Now agent, I suggest that you listen to my advice and keep your mouth shut.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” Natasha thanked, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. “Now, durak, if I ever see you breath in the direction of her again I will kill you. No, I will let her kill you because while she may be vertically challenged, she is an assassin. Just like Clint and just like me and between the three of us, she can kill you and we will make sure no-one ever finds your corpse.”

“And I will personally ensure that everyone believes you were killed by your own stupidity. So, for the rest of this mission I suggest you follow these two orders; do as your told and keep your mouth shut.” Steve interjected. Natasha let go of the purple faced man and Steve pushed him away from her.

“Get out of our sight.” Natasha snapped, stepping away from Steve and moving towards you. “What an asshole.” She muttered pulling you into her arms.

“Don’t listen to him, doll.” Steve said wrapping his arms around the two of you. “He had no right to speak to you like that.”

“Guys, he is not the first person to misjudge me and he won’t be the last. It’s fine.” You assured.

“No, it’s not fine.” Natasha said firmly. “You’re our girl, no-one, but us, is allowed to call you short. And no-one, has the right to talk to you like that.”

“We love you, shortcake.” Steve stated. “We love every part of you, no matter what.”

“I know.” You said with a smile. “I love both of you too, so much.” You added, giving them both a soft kiss.

“Was I supposed to leave during all that?” Clint asked spoiling the moment.

“Damn it, Clint.” Natasha groaned.

‘Yes, you were Clint.” You said pulling away.

“Well I’m sorry, little sister. Why are you so embarrassed by me?” Clint asked dramatically.

“Get out of here Clint, or I swear to Thor, I will tell Laura.” You said with a smirk.

“How can one little person be so mean?” Clint asked as he began to walk away. Natasha made a noise of indignance and Clint called back before she could say anything. “I am her sibling, I am allowed to call her short!”

“You get a pass, Barton.” Steve called as he disappeared. “Now as for you, Miss Barton, I do believe we have some time now, what should we do about that?”

“I believe we should make the best of that time, Rogers. What do you say, Romanoff?”

“I think you’re both making sense. C’mon you two.” Natasha said as she pulled you both out of the room.

“Too slow.” Steve said and picked both you and Natasha up. He held you in his arms causing you both to wrap your arms around his neck. “You two walk too slow. You’ve both got little legs.”

“Rogers!”

Give me feedback. Show your support. Give it a like. Leave a comment. Reblog it. Buy me a KO-FI.


End file.
